


I Have my Eye on You

by SilverBlue



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Pre-Localised Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBlue/pseuds/SilverBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spotting Kamui and Zero together, the surveillance notes are restarted. </p><p>For Lord Ryouma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have my Eye on You

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really to do with Zero/Kamui but more on the relationship between Zero and Saizou.
> 
> ... I know I've been on a bit of a Saizou roll recently, but in my defence I wrote this fic a long time ago and finally decided to give it a clean than to let it gather more dust.

_Fishing. Having lost her footing, she almost fell into the water. He caught her around her waist. His arm lingered longer than necessary, his hand close to brushing her  
_  
“Brother.”  
  
Saizou closed the book, slipped it in between his clothes.  
  
“Was that a surveillance notebook?” For anyone listening it was a polite enquiry. It was only because they were brothers Saizou heard the suspicion.  
  
“What do you want.”  
  
“… We have been asked to be present for the discussion on our upcoming advance. We may have to leave tonight to scout the villages nearby.”  
  
“Understood.” Suzukaze bowed before turning to leave. “Wait.”  
  
Suzukaze stopped, patient for his words.  
  
“You should be showing more care as retainer,” Saizou reproached. The tiniest of darts of Suzukaze’s eyes to the location of his surveillance notebook didn’t go unnoticed.  
  
“Is there something I should know, something I am not aware of already?”  
  
“I’m asking you.”  
  
“… I would be surprised if any details were amiss in my duties as retainer.” Suzukaze took a moment for thought. “I take the necessary amount of care. No less. No more.”  
  
His tone may have been level but Suzukaze may as well have emphasized the last two words.  
  
Saizou stared into the challenge reflected in those lilac eyes and gave a nod to allow his leave. Suzukaze bowed once more then disappeared.  
  
His younger twin, so trusting and with so much yet to learn. If only he knew.  
  
*  
  
The morning had been warm.  
  
Saizou remembered the (what should have been insignificant) detail because had he given his report behind paper doors as usual, and had Lord Ryouma not decided to take a stroll in the sun, the notebook wouldn’t be on his person now.  
  
Lord Ryouma had stopped in his path – Saizou followed suit. His Lord stood there for so long with his thoughts uncharacteristically drawn from the present that Saizou also followed his line of gaze to his subject. Subjects. In the distance was Kamui with Zero, walking. Closely. Their hands brushing. Often. Zero leaned, lips close to her ear and her mirth was loud enough to be carried by the winds to where he and Lord Ryouma stood.  
  
One side-glance to Lord Ryouma’s face and he understood. The concern of an older brother for his younger sibling. The kind of company they kept. The kind of company in whom they had an interest.  
  
The kind of company who took an interest in them.  
  
“My lord,” Saizou said, drawing Lord Ryouma out of his trance.  
  
“I’m sorry, my thoughts were elsewhere. Where were we?”  
  
*  
_  
Archery. His hands, everywhere: ankles, calves, waist, forearms, hands, fingers. He brushed her hair unnecessarily behind her ears and stood too close behind her as she aimed; naturally, she missed. He is unsuited as a teacher – she barely clipped the edge of the target during their session.  
_  
_Shopping. Placed in charge of replenishing groceries, she asked his help in carrying the purchases. He suggested they hold hands so they didn’t lose each other in the crowd of shoppers. She willingly agreed. She is too innocent and oblivious to his ulterior motives.  
_  
_Star (moon?) gazing. Occasionally she made a comment, to which he replied. I stayed, in case of any attempts, but both sat quiet through the night. They parted at dawn. Her lack of sleep may increase the risk of losing her focus should there be a sudden need for battle. Further observation is needed as to its frequency.  
_  
*  
  
A tray dropped down in the space in front, bowls clattering upon impact.  
  
“Can I?”  
  
Saizou pushed rice into his mouth. Replying was unnecessary; the man had already slipped into the seat opposite.  
  
“I’d have thought someone like you would understand the importance of not wasting food,” Saizou commented, glancing at the splash of soup on the tray.  
  
“Who says I don’t? I can always lap it up; it’s not the first for me to clean off a spill in such a manner. This tray is practically as clean as the bowls and more appealing than some of the surfaces I’ve had my tongue to.”  
  
Saizou glared with that comment, his eye narrow.  
  
“I hope, for the sake of Kamui, you do not.”  
  
Zero’s smile iced over. Had Saizou been untrained, it would have sent a chill down his body.  
  
“Interesting that you mention the princess. Recently when we’re together, I have this strange feeling of being” – he waved the chopsticks about, trying to find the right word – “ _surveyed_. Don’t get me wrong, I like the attention, especially when it’s concentrated so fiercely. However, while I can appreciate voyeurism as much as the next man, I mean, our line of work does require it after all—”  
  
“Don’t compare us,” Saizou growled. “We’re nothing alike.”  
  
“No? Strip your title bare and you’re left with lying, stealing, spying, killing.” Zero shoved a heap of rice into his mouth. “Your title is a sweet coat for the comfort of those with wealth and power, so the bitter truth is easier to—” He swallowed.  
  
“—Swallow.”  
  
Saizou noticed his hands were trembling, a familiar fire kindled in his gut. How dare the outlaw speak so insolently of his Lord—  
  
“Even if you wish to deny that truth, let’s not forget there’s one truth you can’t turn away from.” Zero tapped his eye patch.  
  
To have even one thing in common with the outlaw made his stomach churn.  
  
Zero resumed eating. “Does Lord Ryouma know of your current activities? I can’t imagine he ordered you to watch her every move. Can’t imagine he would approve of how little trust you place in his beloved sister.”  
  
“My concern has nothing to do with her.”  
  
“Ah, so I was right, your interest _is_ in me.” Zero closed the distance between their faces but Saizou remained unmoved. “Is it my physique? Do my activities … _excite_ you?” Zero leaned back, picking up his bowl and slurping his soup at a level far noisier than appropriate.  
  
Saizou scowled. “Your table manners are foul.”  
  
The offending man before him huffed. “No, no.” He dropped the small pickle bowl into the soup bowl into the rice, placing the stack aside. “I’m on my best behaviour, just for you … and your _surveillance_ _notes_.”  
  
Saizou froze when Zero lifted and hid his face behind the tray, disbelieving the idea of what the outlaw could be doing, until Zero twirled it round between his fingers to show its front.  
  
“Satisfied?”  
  
Saizou slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
“To be rewarded with that expression so early in the morning, it’s so _rousing_ —”  
  
Saizou shot to his feet – Zero more languidly pushing himself up – gripping his chopsticks and ready to strike.  
  
“One more remark and these will go straight into your other—”  
  
“Hey – hey!” Luna came rushing out from the kitchen. “What do you think you’re both doing?!” She looked from one to the other. “Am I going to have to report you to your Lords? Do you think they want to know why their retainers were fighting during breakfast?”  
  
Saizou’s eye wandered from the red smirk to the silver glint to the cold hard blue and half threw the chopsticks clattering onto the table. The smirk only widened and it took everything in his will not to blow himself up along with the rest of the building.  
  
“I’m sorry.” Zero handed the tray with the bowls to Luna. “I was just finishing off.”  
  
“If you’re finished, _leave_. Go and annoy Odin, he can at least tolerate your words this early in the morning!”  
  
Zero bowed his head and the other two watched him exit the building. Luna glanced to Saizou. “I thought you were the one with self-control.”  
  
_Not around people like him_ , Saizou thought, before putting on his mask and striding out.  
  
*  
  
_Accessories. He was on duty at the accessory store when she walked in. She wanted to see the new range of clothes that arrived earlier that day, which she planned to gift. He displayed the objects, then commented that she try on the dark robe – an inappropriate  
_  
“At last, I have found our great ninja born from the depths of the infernos, flame coursing through his veins, his very being ablaze with fury and passion!”  
  
A chill ran through the nerves of the ‘great ninja’ from the loud, epithet-filled phrase, so cold that it froze any flame his body may have contained.  
  
No battle or foe had ever made him so acquainted with the feeling of unease until the day he met Odin Dark. He cast a glare – not solid like it should have been, but wavering with uncertainty – as if hostility would ward off the man.  
  
Odin grinned, his arm outstretched, completely oblivious and immune to the stony aura Saizou was trying to emit. “I have seen you fight courageously in training and on the field but realised that I have yet to be honoured with facing you in a ferocious clash of skills. Mettle against spark! Shuriken against spell! To be able to revere in the battle between the tangible and intangible!!”  
  
Saizou wasn’t sure which was brighter, Odin’s smile, eyes or tone.  
  
All pained him equally.  
  
It was fruitless trying to deter Odin onto another path with the idea firmly planted and rooted in his mind; there would be no end until they fought. May as well get it over now instead of dragging it out and being interrupted later on. He pushed the notebook back between his clothes – he would have to finish the observation another time.  
  
Odin’s grin vanished with a star spinning a hair’s breadth from his face.  
  
“You’ll have to talk quicker, sorcerer – or not at all.”  
  
*  
  
_Drinks. He took her to a newly opened inn late in the evening, even with the knowledge that she is inexperienced with alcohol and easily influenced. After two drinks, they  
_  
“Saizou!”  
  
The man honoured with the name winced internally.  
  
With Hoshido and Nohr combining forces his name had seen more abuse than the total count in his lifetime. The people of Nohr didn’t seem to know the meaning of discretion.  
  
“Saizou! I insist on a rematch!”  
  
He contemplated staying out of sight until the clamour disappeared but the risk of his name attracting unwanted attention was too great. He closed the notebook and stepped out of the shadow, earning himself an almost-shriek.  
  
“I told you to stop shouting my name.”  
  
“I wouldn’t have to shout if you showed yourself!” His rival and equal crossed his arms. “I demand we have another round.”  
  
“How many rounds does it take for you to be satisfied!”  
  
“As many as it takes _for me to be top_. Don’t think the rumours you spread about how easy I am haven’t reached my ears!”  
  
“What?” Saizou didn’t recall those words coming out of his mouth. He had thought it, naturally (he was only human and it was so easy when the person in question was Lazward), but he wasn’t one to gloat his successes in public. “Where did you hear that?”  
  
“It doesn’t matter where, the point is: I. Challenge. You.”  
  
“Our current tally is twelve to none. A single win does _not_ cancel our previous battles.” The first few times were amusing but the appeal of winning faded quickly when his opponent was so … _weak_.  
  
“It does when it’s all or nothing! The fifth Saizou must be man enough to take me up on that challenge!”  
  
Saizou was about to reply to Lazward’s heated insistence, but his attention was momentarily shifted to movement in the corner of his eye – a flutter of navy and a sliver of white.  
  
*  
  
_Reading. She was the only one in the records hall when_  
  
“Brother.”  
  
“ _What?!_ ”  
  
Suzukaze blinked at being on the receiving end of the unwarranted outburst and white-eyed glare from his older brother.  
  
Saizou wasn’t on edge without reason – every time he had found a pocket of time to write, his attempts had been thwarted by someone or another sent his way. ‘Sent’ being the key word.  
  
But he doubted his brother had also been manipulated to be a pawn.  
  
“Sorry, I was concentrating. What do you want?”  
  
“We have been called to prepare. Invisible soldiers have been sighted and we are to leave in a few hours.”  
  
As expected. Suzukaze’s interruption hadn’t been without due cause.  
  
“Alright. I’ll go as soon as I’m done here,” Saizou said, but Suzukaze made no move to leave. “Anything else?”  
  
“… If I may comment,” his twin started.  
  
“Now?”  
  
Suzukaze continued without approval. “As a retainer, I have observed everyone following Lady Kamui. I particularly observed the retainers, not just their relationships to Lady Kamui, but also the relationships they hold with their own Lords and Ladies. It was more to better understand my role as retainer when I had little knowledge on the kinds of duties that were expected of me.”  
  
“… Your point, Suzukaze.”  
  
“I have observed everyone from Hoshido and Nohr, and while we may be unaccustomed to Nohrian behaviour, not one person who serve the royal families would ever do anything to bring them – any of them – harm.”  
  
“You state the obvious. How do you expect me to respond?”  
  
Suzukaze smiled softly. Saizou was supposed to be the older but more often than not he felt their ages reversed.  
  
“I just wished to make a comment, brother. That’s all.”  
  
He bowed his head and disappeared.  
  
*  
  
“… _Die_!”  
  
Saizou threw another star into the faceless and saw a blur at his side.  
  
“That should be the last of them,” he heard Kagerou say. “We must return to the forest.”  
  
They were supposed to be fighting the invisible soldiers who were concealing themselves amongst the trees in their advance, but a group of faceless made an unexpected appearance at the edge of the forest. Saizou and Kagerou had just finished dealing with one group, and elsewhere, Joker and Suzukaze were dealing with another. All were reluctant to leave the princess short of four soldiers but followed her orders without question.  
  
It was silent when they stepped into the forest, the air thick with the looming presence of death. It was as though all the creatures that lived there had hidden themselves away, aware of the murderous intent of one party … and the intent to vanquish of the other.  
  
They treaded carefully around the natural traps laid down by the forest that could alert enemies of their presence, moving deeper into the forest. Visibility was reduced to a radius of several meters with the white haze so the two ninjas used their instincts to manoeuvre themselves towards where the rest of their company may be, taking turns to rely on each other to lead.  
  
A wail – it didn’t sound human – cried out in the distance, sending a shiver down Saizou’s neck. The ghost of its echo hung heavy between the leaves.  
  
“Was that—?” A blur of metal shot past Saizou’s face and he turned to find a few invisible soldiers charging towards them.  
  
“I have this,” Kagerou said.  
  
Saizou tore through the forest, his eye flicking from one tree to the next, ignoring the crackle of branches beneath his feet and concentrating further ahead for a sign. A heavy foot step. A shaky breath. A splash of blood.  
  
Anything.  
  
_Crack._  
  
He cornered right towards the sound – ducked too late to avoid a low branch in his blind spot slapping his skin – and kept moving. The right side of his face stung but he ignored the pain. He had to find—  
  
He dropped his body to a crouch, taking cover behind a tree. There was an ominous shadow, faint, but slowly darkening as it approached. It looked vaguely like a person but it wasn’t the right build. Each step was uneven, like the faceless, a pattern of quick and slow.  
  
Metal stars hung heavy between his fingers as he held his breath.  
  
“Zero.”  
  
Saizou rushed forward to the man emerging from the whiteness and understood the reason for the strange shape. He threw off his blades so as not to add another wound when taking the unconscious body from the struggling man.  
  
Kamui’s body was barely just warm enough to signal life, but it was too soon to feel relief. Saizou scanned her body; scratches to the face and arms, a deep gash across her shoulder – most likely the cause her blood loss – a large leg wound—  
  
No. That blood was not hers.  
  
“I gave her a potion, she should hold.” Zero’s murmur turned into a cough and he leaned his weight onto a tree, groaning in the process, his posture curled inwards as he pulled out his bow and arrow and – there. A hole in his shirt and the dark patch around it spreading. When Saizou’s eye looked up, Zero was watching.  
  
“I can make my own way.”  
  
The way Zero clenched his jaw and grit his teeth, chest heaving with each breath … Saizou was all too aware of the lie he himself had told often.  
  
“You can barely stand—”  
  
“Then I’ll stay and distract any wandering this way.”  
  
Behind the mask, Saizou opened his mouth but no words made their way past. Anything he said would be rebutted. Instead he gave a nod, turned and fled.  
  
Fifty feet into his run, he heard a thud.  
  
He ran harder.  
  
*  
  
_Battle._  
  
  
  
  
  
_The stubborn fool is lucky to be alive.  
_  
*  
  
The sky was plastered in grey. Saizou sped across the empty yard to the target building.  
  
The camp setting from Hoshido should have been changed to Nohr yesterday. Kamui insisted on acquainting both lands with the cultures of the other and made the effort to change the scenery of the realm after a certain period of time (sometimes to the confusion of others when the buildings were also relocated) but she had only woken earlier this morning. Not wishing to disturb her, he had a quiet word instead with Sakura, who was still shaken but was less pale and managing a weak smile. She insisted, perhaps more for her benefit than his, that it wouldn’t be long before the young leader was back on her feet.  
  
With this information, he set to find the other gravely injured patient who was behind the set of screen doors where Saizou now stood.  
  
“?!”  
  
Saizou felt an invisible force a foot away from the doors, preventing him from getting closer. _Magic_ , he mused, disgruntled. Not unsurprising though, when both partner and lord of the man inside were sorcerer and mage. It did mean he would have to gain access through normal means.  
  
He made his way silently inside, finding the corridor empty. There was no force to stop him here.  
  
The door slid open from their own accord.  
  
“Saizou.”  
  
The speaker standing on the other side was the younger lord of Nohr, behind him his active retainer. His tone was level, which meant that he had been expecting his appearance.  
  
Saizou bowed his head. “My apologies if my presence disturbed you, I will leave you to—”  
  
“You’re a hard man to find,” Lord Leon spoke calmly, silencing him immediately. “But I was right to predict you would make your way here.”  
  
“Then I must apologise again, for the inconvenience I have caused.”  
  
The lord grinned. “Please, don’t apologise, I know you’re a man of discretion. However, I did want to see you personally to thank you for saving Kamui and Zero. Many find my retainers to be fairly difficult people to get along with” – Odin squawked in feigned offence at that comment – “and I suppose that statement holds true even more so for Hoshido, but I heard of your efforts in trying to better know them.”  
  
Saizou didn’t feel he was worthy of such high praise, especially when most of his time recently was spent doubting his retainer. “I was merely performing my duties and helping a soldier in need,” he replied; a measured truth.  
  
“I doubt he’s just a ‘soldier’, otherwise you wouldn’t be here.” The younger man looked over his shoulder. “He’s resting but I’m sure he’ll wake again soon, if you want to wait inside.”  
  
Unable to refuse, Saizou bowed his head. Lord Leon walked past and Odin gave him a friendly grin before they walked away. He then stepped into the darkened room, closing the door behind him.  
  
Saizou sat cross-legged on the tatami with his hands resting on his thighs. He was here now – he would wait until the man woke to deliver the news, then leave. He closed his eyes in the meantime, his focus toeing the boundary between reflective and meditative, a tug of war between his memories pulling his consciousness to revisit the events and his training drawing him out into nothingness.  
  
“Surveying?”  
  
At first he thought it a vivid memory but he heard sheets rustle, and the drawn out groan which followed pulled him back to the waking world.  
  
He clenched his hands into fists.  
  
“Fool,” Saizou hissed, opening both his eyes. “You damn fool.”  
  
Zero sighed. “Such a warm welcome.”  
  
Asking after his health was a waste – Saizou knew exactly how a flying object through his skin felt. Telling him of his recovery was also a waste – aches and pain were signal enough that all parts were intact and the current status of the healing.  
  
“… She is recovering well,” he amended, with the only piece of information that mattered. “Lady Sakura said she will be allowed out of bed in a couple of days.”  
  
Zero’s mouth was barely curled into a smile. “I’m glad to know my trust in your speed paid off.”  
  
Rain beat against the wooden roof. Words remained unspoken as both waited for the other to make the first move.  
  
“Tell me what happened,” Saizou opened the conversation.  
  
Zero looked at Saizou straight in the eye.  
  
“She turned into a dragon and an enemy charged at her.”  
  
Saizou narrowed his eye at the clipped story spoken too quickly. “The whole story,” he demanded. “We were all informed there would be dragon killers in the area – she of all people knew that to turn into one would be courting death. So I ask again, tell me what happened.”  
  
Saizou watched Zero sigh through his nose and avert his gaze to the screen doors. He was about to ask a third time when Zero opened his mouth.  
  
“I took a hit.”  
  
The hole pierced in his side. Saizou’s imagination could slot in the unspoken scene without further description. The outlaw had taken the arrow, maybe in her stead, and when awareness from his actions (or his blood) clicked she lost all control, turning herself into a dragon and charging after his assailant. A dragon killer may have been partnered with the archer or lingering nearby and saw an opportunity heading straight towards them.  
  
“The dragon killer, I saw him too late but with the wound … I could only shoot to hinder, not halt.”  
  
He didn’t doubt that had Zero not been wounded, Lady Sakura would not have had to bite back her tears during her healing, Asama would not have had to silence his sharp tongue in his assistance, and Saizou would not have had to head towards battle once more in search of a body concealed beneath the heavy sprouting green of the forest floor.  
  
Without Zero’s interference however, the blade may have struck the princess – who would be too enraged to be fully aware – across the body in a fatal blow, rather than the less lethal slice across her shoulder.  
  
Saizou had underestimated just how deep the princess had fallen. But with the defeated grimace so openly written on Zero’s face, his mind presently lost to the dark memory, it was obvious that he had fallen just as deeply with her.  
  
They were quiet again. Making conversation with people he already knew when he had a topic in hand was hard enough. Making conversation with someone he despised, and despised wrongly, was harder still.  
  
Admitting his misjudgement …  
  
“Will you be recording today in your notes as well?” Cool blue met fire red. “I imagine today’s entry to be dull compared to yesterday’s. _Resting. He slept all day. He slept all night._ ” Saizou’s eye widened at the familiar tone of his writing through a poor mimicry of his voice. “It wouldn’t hurt to embellish your notes. I would rather you saw me an ‘attractive ruffian’ than a ‘stubborn fool’ but sadly artistic licence rests with the author—”  
  
“How do you—” Saizou’s hand automatically reached to pat his chest and found the book missing. He saw Zero’s hand poking out from under the covers with the book standing loosely between his fingers. Saizou snatched the book away.  
  
“I expected something more scintillating, a scandalous comment or a thrilling remark. Did you ever find us during our more intimate moments or did you deliberately decide to leave those details out—”  
  
“Enough!” Saizou quickly returned the book to its original place. “When did you get this.”  
  
“We may be in the same trade but I won’t be handing you secrets to my methods – oh, such a fervent stare, you’re going to fire me up.”  
  
“ _When._ ”  
  
“When you were sleeping, naturally.”  
  
Saizou wasn’t aware his consciousness had been lost to sleep. He mentally scolded himself for his lack of discipline.  
  
Zero snorted, aware of what was going on in the duty-driven mind. “Oh, don’t be too hard on yourself, the battle drained all of us dry.”  
  
Saizou ran his thumb over the creases of his book.  
  
“This will be burnt. You’ll not undergo any more surveillance from me.”  
  
It was the only way to show his recognition and apology without struggling through sentences.  
  
Naturally, the outlaw couldn’t let it go.  
  
“Is the great Saizou the fifth actually lowering his head to whom he considers a lowly thief? I have to say I’m slightly disappointed, I would have been more stimulated by your pained expression while you tried to form an apology, but I suppose I’ll have to be content with the glower you’re wearing now—”  
  
Saizou abruptly stood, unable to bear his words any longer. “Use your energy to heal than waste on testing my patience. What Kamui sees in you is beyond me.”  
  
He left the room with Zero’s chuckles echoing in his ears.  
  
*  
  
“I cannot thank you enough.”  
  
Saizou shifted as he knelt before Lord Ryouma. “I was only performing my duty … and the recognition should go to Zero.”  
  
He was feeling uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving from nobles on both sides. The gratitude and praise from Lord Takumi and Ladies Hinoka and Sakura were normal, he was used to their mannerisms. He could understand Lord Marx taking him aside to express his solemn apology and appreciation, and while Lord Leon waiting for him had been a surprise, his appreciation was also expected when his retainer had been involved.  
  
But between Lady Elise eagerly seizing his hands and waving his arms about in joy and Lady Camilla who had wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him down to her—  
  
Saizou closed his eyes to compose himself, the blush heavy on his cheeks.  
  
“I’m well aware, Saizou, and you will continue to perform your duty and I will continue to express my gratitude. I’ll also speak with Zero when he’s able, after all it was he who first risked his own life to save hers.”  
  
It was a query of sorts for confirmation.  
  
Saizou had been contemplating on the events. It was true that Zero had been the cause of her transforming into a dragon – after all, his injury was the trigger – but it was also true that if he had not shielded her from the initial attack, the arrow would have been the one to deliver the fatal blow. The man was an archer. He would have easily calculated the heart of the arrow’s destination.  
  
Saizou selected his words carefully; it would be dishonourable to speak less of the Nohrian retainer.  
  
“Without him, she would have been lost,” he concluded.  
  
His lord nodded. “I insist you rest for a couple of days, Saizou. Know that I’ll have Kagerou speak to me if she sees you working.”  
  
Saizou bowed his head in reluctant acknowledgement – and remained bowed. His lord may have stopped speaking, but he could sense thought hanging in the air, waiting to be voiced.  
  
“When you’re active again, there is one small matter I’d like to ask of you, which shouldn’t last long or take up too much of your time. It’s a personal request however, so only if you’re willing, of course …” Saizou glanced up when Lord Ryouma started muttering to himself. “… Not that I distrust the Nohrians … no, only a verification …”  
  
Saizou’s mouth twitched.  
  
*  
  
A tray dropped down in the space in front, bowls clattering upon the impact.  
  
“Can I?”  
  
Saizou pushed rice into his mouth. Replying was unnecessary; the man had already slipped into the seat opposite.  
  
“Still you disregard the importance of not wasting food.” He glanced to find no spill and the soup bowl half empty.  
  
“I was feeling thirsty on the way here,” Zero said.  
  
Saizou grunted. At least he wouldn't have to see _that_ display of insult again.  
  
“You know, it’s funny,” Zero said, pushing rice into his mouth and chewing slowly in thought, deliberately stretching out his sentences; Saizou didn’t care for dramatics. “When we last spoke I could almost feel we had a new understanding of each other.” He popped a pickle into his mouth.  
  
“Yes.” Saizou also continued to eat. “My understanding is your table manners have improved.”  
  
Zero huffed a laugh. “And your aura is not nearly as hostile as before. Shame, I didn’t hate the intensity of your expression.”  
  
Saizou shot him a glare.  
  
Zero’s face lit up. “That’s what I was waiting for.”  
  
“Why are you bothering me during my meal—”  
  
“I thought you said your surveillance was over.” Zero’s smile hardened with the blunt comment.  
  
“What makes you believe you’re still under surveillance?” Saizou asked casually, clearing the bowl of the last mouthful of rice.  
  
“A normal person can sense being watched. A trained person can sense who they’re being watched by.” Zero leaned forward. “Were you lying?”  
  
Zero was deliberately showing his hold on the chopsticks, where one thrust in his direction could easily puncture his skin. Saizou noted the display, didn’t feel at all threatened and reached for his cup. “No.” He took a sip of tea and swallowed down his food.  
  
“Then I’ll repeat myself. I thought you said your surveillance was over.”  
  
“Unofficially, it is.” He was unable, when he looked to meet the icy glaze of the man’s eye, to hide the fire dancing in his own. “Officially, it has only begun.”  
  



End file.
